SMewtwo Remnant RED
by Razaraga
Summary: I've been trapped in this stupid Eevee form for about three months, and I hate it, I am SHADOW MEWTWO, I should of never tried to access more of my MEW genes... oh well, here we go.
1. Chapter 1

I breathed heavily as I ran through the forest, being chased, cursing myself for making myself stuck in this form, using **Quick Attack** , I sped up, gaining ground away from my pursuers. Suddenly, a Alpha Beowulf appeared in front of me, me crashing into it and sending the both of us back a little.

I shook my head, wincing a little, being injured, looking around at the various Grimm around me and growling, getting ready to fight.

They charged, roaring at me. I used **Swift** , shooting stars at the Grimm, panting a little, having had to overcharge the move to hit them all.

They flinched, the Alpha unaffected, slashing at me. I tried to dodge, but was hit, sending me flying into a tree and yelping in pain, falling onto the ground, lying on my side.

It jumped on me, taking another slash. I glared at the thing, using **Trump Card** , actually damaging it and sending it back some, weakly getting up and glaring at the gathered Grimm, back against the tree.

They all came closer, growling threateningly.

I used **Roar** right back, charging up a **Shadow Ball**.

They weren't affected much, weighing much more than me, still coming closer.

I released the **Shadow Ball** when it was big enough to hit all of them, firing it, panting a little.

They all flinched backwards, charging immediately after. I threw up a **Protect** , wincing every time one of them hit the shield.

"I think that's enough." A woman's voice said, her walking over to us. The Grimm immediately charged the 'easier' target, allowing me to lower my **Protect**.

"Enough." She said, glaring at them. She then shot fire from her hands at them, killing them all.

I flinched back at this, going back against the tree more and looking at her cautiously, even though my body screamed in protest.

"Hello there, little one." She said strangely, walking over to me.

I still looked at her cautiously, though I relaxed a little seeing she wasn't immediately hostile, feeling like I should remember this person but it just not coming to me.

"Let's get you somewhere safer.' She said, picking me up.

I relaxed into her, exhausted, using **Rest** with the last of my energy to heal myself, falling asleep.

I felt myself being carried somewhere, but couldn't tell where.

* * *

When I woke up, I stirred, looking around as we entered a warehouse with a bunch of empty space. I heard someone sigh, and then the person carrying me with one arm spoke.

"We're very disappointed in you, Roman." The one holding me said, causing the person in front of us to gasp and turn around, laughing nervously.

"Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon." Roman said.

"We're expecting… more from you." The person holding me said.

"Hey, you're the one who suggested working with those faunus from the white fang." Roman said, gesturing to the woman holding me.

"And you will continue to do so." The person who's holding me says, igniting fire in her left hand, revealing me and more of her.

"What is that?" he asked, surprised.

I glared at the human, growling, not liking the feel of him, tempted to charge a hyperbeam.

"Certainly feisty.' the woman said, amused.

I decided to actually do so, opening my mouth and pulling my head back a little, using **Hyperbeam** , charging the attack up.

"Looks like this one doesn't like you." She said, amused even more.

Roman got wide eyes, quickly moving as I fired the beam, hitting the blue box instead, sending it flying.

"Tough little one aren't you?" she asked, scratching me behind my head.

I smiled happily, leaning into the scratches, a purr like growl rumbling from me.

"How adorable." She said, chuckling.

Torchwike was about to say something, but I used **Swift** , him yelping and running away comically from the stars, them following him.

"Definitely my new favorite.' She said.

The stars eventually hit him, and made him crash into the wall, smashing into the side and falling down face first, groaning in pain as I smiled evilly.

"Seems you and I have a few things in common." She said, amused.

I looked around, seeing a strange crystal on the ground, having fallen from Torchwike, me jumping from the womans hold and walking over to it curiously.

"That's dust.' She said. "Careful with that."

I pawed at it, starting to glow, making my eyes widen in surprise as I felt my form shift.

"You're… pink." She said, raising an eyebrow.

I stretched, turning to her, eyes glowing as I used **Psychic**. " _At least I can speak again._ " I send telepathically. " _I was growing rather tired of not being able to, no matter how temporary I can feel this form is._ "

"So, you can talk…" She said, interested.

" _While I'm in this form, yes, I'm currently what my race calls a 'Psychic Type', and I'm using my Psychic abilities to speak with you._ " I told her, walking over to her and sitting down in front of her.

"Huh." She said. "Interesting."

" _Unfortunately, I don't think that was very good dust, I can feel this form fading quickly, if you need me to talk to you again, get me more of whatever kind that was._ " I sent to her as I started glowing, changing back into a Eevee.

"Alright then." She said.

I shook my head as if I was shaking something off, looking up at her and jumping onto her shoulder, nuzzling her.

She scratched my ears, chuckling. I nuzzled her hand, smiling.

"Cute." A male voice came. "You found a new friend. Gonna spend all day with it now?"

I turned to the male voice, shooting a small **Shadow Ball** at it.

"Fiesty little thing.' She said again, another female chuckling.

I nuzzled the person I was on, smiling.

She scratched my ears, chuckling. I went in a circle on her shoulder for a couple seconds, before I lyed down, yawning.

"Someone's tired." She said, stroking me.

I nodded, sleepily leaning into her hand.

She took me off her shoulder, holding me. I snuggled into her, looking adorable as I fell back to sleep.

She continued stroking me, scratching me too.

I snuggled into her, the growl purr escaping me again.

* * *

 **A couple days later….**

I snuck through the halls of Beacon, being sure not to be scene until I finally I got to the room Cinder told me to go to, going in and laying down on the bed she told me Ruby used, waiting for the people I was supposed to spy on to arrive.

I was there for a couple of hours, before the door opened.

"Blake, I'll give back your book later!" Ruby called.

I made a fake snoring noise from her bed to get her attention.

"Ooh!" She said. "A little pet! It's so cute!"

She picked me up, petting me. I did my purr growl, leaning into the pets happily.

"Soooo cuutte." She said, grinning.

Three other people came in, confused at my appearance.

I didn't like the princessy one, growling at her and glaring.

She looked at me with confusion.

I growled, jumping out of Rubys arms and using **Tackle** , jumping at the princessy one.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, falling on the ground. I bit her arm, not using the pokemon move, growling.

"What's up with you?" Ruby asked, picking me up. "That's just Weiss. She's a little bossy sometimes, but, she's okay in my book."

I narrowed my eyes, giving her a glare so intimidating I might as well have been using Mean Look even though I couldn't.

She just looked at me, still confused as to why I'd instantly attacked her.

I eventually relented, going onto the floor and curling up in the middle, of it, pretending to sleep.

Ruby sat down, petting me. I did the purr growl again, looking absolutely adorable.

She scratched me, grinning. I rolled onto my back and exposed my stomach to her, giving her an adorable look.

She grinned wider, scratching my belly.

I wiggled happily, kicking my feet as she did and doing the purr growl thing.

She continued, touching my nose.

I squirmed, smiling.

The others, except Weiss who thought I'd attack her, scratched me as well. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tummy scratches.

Weiss cautiously leaned over, scratching me as well. I seemed to enjoy this more, purr/growling louder.

"This is kinda fun." Weiss said, amused.

I paused, eyes slowly opening, looking at her, making everyone tense… before I just closed the again and purr growled again.

They all continued, Ruby grinning. Eventually I got bored, rolling onto my stomach… just as Goodwitch came in to get RWBY for combat training.

"Time to go." She said.

"Awww." Ruby said, crossing her arms. They all got up and began to leave.

I followed them, trailing behind the group.

In training, RWBY stood facing a group of Grimm. I used **Roar** , using **Quick Attack** I suddenly vanished, tackling the surprisingly weak Grimm, them all dieing and me sitting on top of the pile yipping and looking adorable, wagging my tail and smiling at the shocked group as the Grimm dissolved.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "He can fight too! Cooool!"

At the word 'fight' I changed my look completely, growling as I glared at the group.

"What's up with him?" Blake asked.

"Dunno." Ruby said.

I used **Double Team** , making three more of me appear, us charging at them with a **Tackle.**

They dodged, looking at me with confusion.

I growled, charging again with a weaker **Quick Attack**.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe it's when we said the word fight." Blake said.

I stopped at that, skidding to a halt, going back to being adorable as the doubles vanished, using **Baby-Doll Eyes** to look up at them extra adorably.

Ruby picked me up, holding me to her, nuzzling my cheek with hers.

"Yay." She said. "Cuute."

I rubbed her cheek with mine right back, purr/growling and closing my eyes.

She grinned, holding me in a hug that was tight, but not so tight I couldn't breathe.

I attempted to hug her back with my forelegs, wrapping them around her neck adorably.

She grinned, sitting down and continuing.

I continued as well, the image being utterly adorabely.

"Seems both of them are bipolar." Blake said, amused by this.

I shot a very small underpowered **Shadow Ball** at her, it being so small and fast that nobody noticed I did anything until Blake was suddenly on her back on the ground.

"What happened to you?" Yang asked, pulling her up.

"No clue.' Blake asked.

I giggled silently, Ruby somehow hearing.

"Was that you?" She whispered. I gave her the fakest looking innocent look ever, smiling at her.

"Nice." She said, grinning.

I somehow giggled adorably, jumping out from her hug and walking over to Blake, putting a convincing worried look on my face.

"I'm fine.' She said, picking me up. "Don't worry."

I nuzzled her worriedly.

"Don't worry." She said, stroking me. 'I'm fine."

I purr growled, leaning into the strokes, tail wagging a little.

She grinned, scratching me. I smiled, leaning into it, tail wagging more.

Ruby joined in, grinning. I leaned into both scratches, smiling, tail wagging happily.

Ruby scratched me under my chin.

I raised my head so she had more access, closing my eyes and relaxing.

The others joined in, including Weiss. I let them, sighing happily as they all pet and scratched me.

Afterwards, they brought me back to the room, still scratching me. I was too much in a daze from the scratches to notice, when one of them dropped some dust.

"Oops." Ruby said. "Dropped some dust."

I curiously jumped at it, pawing it and tilting my head at the strange crystal, causing me to glow. I felt myself shifting, feeling _fired up_.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "He's all fiery!"

I let out a **Flamethrower** harmlessly into the air, barking loudly.

"Cooool!" Ruby said, picking me up. I jumped out of her arms, using **Fire Spin** , spinning in a circle and cutting off the move, looking dramatic as the flames dispersed.

"Cooool" She said, picking me up again.

"Pretty hot." Yang said, scratching me.

I seemed to laugh at the pun, leaning into Yangs scratches.

"I think that form's a result of the dust." Blake said. "Wonder what happens with the other dusts."

I suddenly changed back, on my own this time, deciding to use the rest of the Dust I had absorbed to transform if I needed to later.

"Seems like it's temporary too." Weiss said. "Wonder what happens with ice dust."

She tossed me some. I caught it, glowing again as I felt cool and collected, in a stance similar to Weiss.

"Elegant.' She said, amused.

I walked next to her, sitting next to where she was standing and using **Icy wind** on the other three in the room, making them cold.

"Funny.' She said. "I was probably going to do that at some point."

I smiled, elegantly nuzzling her leg.

"I think we'll get along nicely." She said, kneeling down and stroking me. I purred, elegantly leaning into the strokes.

"Cool to the touch." She mused. "That's an interesting thing."

I started glowing again as I released the transformation, deciding to save some ice dust for later.

"Huh." She said. "It is temporary."

I nuzzled her leg as elegantly as I could, but it wasn't very elegant.

"You're getting there." She said, stroking me. "Practice makes perfect. Maybe each form has a slightly different personality."

I nodded, knowing that already.

"Well" She said. "I think it's time to eat. Let's leave these three to warm up."

I nodded, climbing onto her shoulder.

She took me to the cafeteria, sitting down.

"What looks good?" She asked me, opening the menu.

I examined the menu, pointing at one of the pictures.

"Alright." She said. "I like that one too."

Halfway through our food, we were interrupted by some jock like guy picking me up by the fur on the back of my neck.

"And, what's this?" he asked. "A little furball?"

I growled, quickly using a little fire dust, transforming briefly and using **Flame Spin** , causing him to burn his hand as I fell and changed back to Eevee.

"Yowch!" he exclaimed. "What the hell!"

"Serves you right." Weiss said, unamused.

He swung a fist at me, growling. I growled, using **Protect** , I blocked the attack, shooting a **Swift** at him after I lowered the shield.

The stars all hit him, him running away afterwards.

"Effective.' She said. "You sure showed him."

I puffed my chest out proudly, jumping up and sitting on the table in front of her.

She scratched me as our food came out.

I happily dug into my portion of the food, hungry from all the attacks I used today.

"Someone's hungry." Weiss mused, eating her own food.

I shrugged, continuing to eat my food. After we were done, we left back to team RWBYs room, running into team JNPR.

"Hey, Weiss." Jaune said. I peeked out from behind Weiss neck, tilting my head curiously at the new people.

"Hey." She said.

"Who's that?" Jaune asked, looking at me.

"O, that's...I don't know his name." Weiss said.

I stuck my tongue out at Jaune, taunting him.

"Someone's feisty." Pyrrah said, chuckling.

I used **Baby-Doll Eyes,** looking adorable to the female members of JNPR.

"So cute." Nora said, scratching me.

I purr growled, leaning into the scratches happily.

"Where'd you find this little guy?" Nora asked.

"In our room." Weiss said. "He just appeared there."

I giggled mischievously, smiling as I continued to lean into the scratches.

"Well, he's sooo cute." Nora said, stroking me.

I purr/growled, leaning into it.

She continued, scratching me under my chin.

I raised my head, one foot starting to thump a little.

"Oh, that's adorable." She said, scratching my back. She seemed to hit a especially good spot, the thumping increasing.

"Someone's really enjoying that." Pyrrah said, Nora grinning.

I ignored her, continuing to enjoy the scratches with a wide smile on my face.

"Yep." Nora said, increasing the velocity of her scratches. The thumping increased with it, me closing my eyes and smiling widely.

"You're so cute." Nora said, reaching under me and scratching me.

I tried to roll over to let her scratch my stomach, but this caused me to fall off of Weiss's shoulder, yipping in surprise as I fell.

Nora caught me, scratching my stomach.

I squirmed in her hold, purr/growling happily, all four legs twitching.

"Someone loves scratches." Nora said, grinning.

She scratched me so much I managed to fall asleep, going limp.

"Aww" She said. "Someone's all tuckered out."

I snored adorably in her arms, a adorably look on my face as I slept.

"You're so cute.' She said, holding me close and grinning.

"Yes." Weiss said, taking me back. "He is. Probably should put him to bed."

I felt her carry me back to team RWBYs room, feeling her get in bed and hold me close to her.

She pulled the covers over us, taking a nap herself.

A/N: This universe seems very... _interesting_ , let's check it out, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

I smirked as I stealthily got out of Weiss's arms, going silently onto the ground and sneaking towards the open window.

"Gotcha.' Ruby said, picking me up and holding me. "You didn't think you could leave without getting a goodbye hug, didja?"

I smiled, hugging her back and nuzzling her cheek.

She grinned, nuzzling me back.

I leaped out of her arms, standing on the windowsill and waving with a paw.

"Bye.' Ruby said. "Tell whoever you're spying on us for I said hi."

I froze, giving her a confused look, before shrugging and jumping out the window, using **Quick Attack** , I sped to Romans warehouse hideout, sneaking my way in and, when I got close, used **Shadow Ball** on him.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, getting hit and knocked over.

I giggled in amusement, tail wagging.

"Why you little..!" he shouted, getting up and running towards me.

I used **Dig** , disappearing underground and coming up behind him, kicking his but when he looked and reached into the hole, making his upper half go into it.

"I really should film you when you do this.' Cinder said, walking over. "This is pure amusement for me."

I pulled a camera seemingly out of nowhere, handing it to her, it having been on the whole time.

"Why thank you.' She said, watching the film of me humiliating Torchwick. "I must send this to everyone I know."

I smiled, tail wagging a little.

"So" she asked, picking me up and scratching me. "How was your mission?"

I gave her a deadpan look, motioning for her to give me some dust.

"Here you go." She said, tossing me some. "I can tell by your posture it may have gone well. Or you got lots of scratches. So, which was it?"

I absorbed the Gravity Dust, feeling myself change into Espeon, I stretched. " _Both, thous somehow Ruby knows I'm spying for someone, I'm too adorable for her to care._ " I told her, shrugging.

"That girl is very strange.' Cinder said.

" _Yes very, they just finished having the 'best day ever' before they got back to beacon, I'd suggest coming in with the rest of the people from the tournament if you wished to infiltrate the school._ " I said.

"Excellent." She said, nodding. "Good job."

She scratched my ears, picking me up.

I purred, curling up in her hold and closing my eyes, relaxing.

She continued, sitting down. I used **Future Sight** while she was scratching me, making sure everything would go smoothly, and being satisfied with what I saw.

" _The current course of actions you will take will lead to success._ " I told her as she scratched me.

"Good.' She said, scratching me under my chin. I smiled faintly, lifting my head a little to give her more access.

She scratched under my chin, also scratching my back.

I purred louder, tail waving as I decided to save some Gravity dust, changing back into my Eevee form.

The scratches continued, her holding up a small piece of fruit to me.

I eagerly ate it, humming happily as she continued to scratch me, relaxing against her.

She began to rub in circles after a minute.

I purred louder, eyes closed tightly, humming happily louder and sinking into her lap.

She stroked my back, grinning slightly. I purred louder, leg thumping a little.

"Someone likes scratches." She said, amused.

I ignored her and continued to smile as she continued.

She scratched me in between my ears, moving in circular motions.

"You seriously like playing with him.' Mercury said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that he's cute." Cinder said. "I'm allowed to think things are cute."

"Whatever." Mercury said. "So, it's fine when you do it, but not when I do it."

"I don't use the word as horribly as you do." Cinder said.

I smirked, giggling a little at that.

Cinder continued scratching me, enjoying herself.

* * *

Nothing of note happened for a little while, I just continued to spy on them for Cinder, until she wanted to bring me on a mission.

"Now" She said. "I'd like you to keep an eye on this to make sure everything goes well."

I nodded, standing guard in front of the tower she was going to go in, in my Umbreon form, her having given me enough dust to last me a couple of hours. I stood there, keeping a watchful gaze on everything, until I spotted Ruby and started growling, not giving her a chance to respond, I used **Dark Pulse** , firing the attack at her.

"Woah!" She said, dodging. "What was that?"

I growled loudly, getting her attention.

"Hello." She said, waving at me. "It's you again, right?"

I growled, charging up a **Shadow Ball**.

"Ooh." She said. "Is this a fight? Cool!"

I immediately stopped growling, sitting down and smiling at her.

"Yay!" she said, picking me up and stroking me.

I growl/purred, leaning into the the stokes, smiling and leg thumping a little.

"So" She said. "How have you been?"

" _Good_." I responded, snuggling into her.

"Good.' She said, scratching me. "I've been fine."

" _That's good, I've been traveling_." I sent telepathically, leaning into the scratches.

"Ooh.' She said." Where'd ya go?"

" _I went to this really snowy place, but that's partly because I tried to use this move I used to be able to,_ **Teleport** _, but it kinda didn't wanna, so it didn't send me where I wanted to._ " I told her.

"Oh, that's kinda sad." She said. "I just went to class. But, I learned how to fight."

I immediately growled, using **Headbutt** , making her drop me and stumble back and using **Iron Tail** I sweeped her feet out from under her, charing a **Hyperbeam**.

"Coool.' She said, amazed. "You could probably end any fight with that."

I immediately let it dissipate, sitting down and whimpering a little when I saw how much damage she took.

"Aww.' She said, picking me up and scratching me." What's wrong?"

I pawed at her, tapping around where I wounded her.

"Aww, how cute." she said, petting me, grinning. "Well, I can do that too."

I growl/purred, leaning into the pets.

She grinned wider, lying back with me on her stomach.

I changed back into Eevee, curling up on her stomach and snoring softly somehow.

She grinned, rubbing my head. I moved slightly into the rubs, smiling.

She kept rubbing me, grinning. I relaxed on her stomach, rolling over in my sleep.

She scratched my stomach, sighing in relaxation. One of my legs thumped in my sleep lazily, me smiling.

Ruby fell asleep too, holding me. Eventually I heard the door open, making me wake up and sit up on Rubys stomach.

"Well" Cinder said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm kind of impressed. You managed to stop her. Even though you mostly got scratches, you were effective."

I smiled, walking over to her and jumping onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

She scratched me, chuckling slightly. I curled up on her shoulder, going back to sleep as she walked back to the dance.

"Enjoy your 'battle'?" she asked, chuckling.

I nodded, nuzzling her.

"Good." She said. I tried to fall back asleep, but when we got back to the dance the music was too loud, so I pouted grumpily.

"Wanna sleep?" She asked.

I shook my head, too awake now, jumping onto the floor and starting to wander.

"Don't go too far." She said, turning to her own matters.

I casually avoided the feet of the dancers, looking around.

"Hello there." Ospin said, raising a curious eyebrow, picking me up. "You must be Team RWBY's companion."

I tilted my head at him, pawing at him.

He chuckled, scratching me. I purr/growled, leaning into the scratches.

"What is that?" a general said, coming up to me.

"Not sure." Ospin said. "Team RWBY found him.'

I looked lazily at the general, using **Swift** and knocking him away with a couple of stars.

"Fiesty little one, aren't you?" Ospin said, chuckling.

I nodded, jumping back onto the ground and walking off.

"Found you." Ruby said, picking me up. I nuzzled her, yawning tiredly.

"Tired?" She asked.

I nodded, curling up in her arms.

"Well then.' She said, stroking me. "Have a nap."

I covered my ears, whimpering at the loud music.

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?" Ruby asked. I nodded, nuzzling her.

She took me outside, holding me.

I immediately fell asleep, snoring, going limp in her hold.

She stroked me, sitting down.

* * *

There was another period of nothing happening for a little, until Cinder left me to watch over the train with a bunch of dust and other stuff in it.

I was in the front of the train, curled up, waiting for when we'd leave. We suddenly started moving and Torchwike ran by me, making me confused a little.

"So" Blake said, appearing. "I guess you're the only one here."

I growled, shifting into Umbreon.

"What's with you?" She asked. "Look, even though I'd kill a Grimm with no hesitation, I really don't want to fight you."

I stopped immediately, sitting down and blinking, looking at her curiously, as if I just saw her.

"Well" She said. "That's unexpected."

She picked me up, scratching me. I growl/purred, nuzzling her.

She grinned, continuing. We just stayed like that for a while, until the rest of team RWBY got here.

"Looks like someone beat the guard already." Ruby said, grinning as she moved over and scratched me.

I growl/purred more, leg thumping, smiling with my tongue lolling out of my mouth.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." Yang said, indicating the three of us.

I used **Psychic** , casually tripping her. She stood up, coming over and scratching me as well.

I smiled widely at this, leg thumping more. However, we suddenly hit something and I crashed into a crate of various dust as they all ended up above the surface.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, rubbing her head.

* * *

 **One episode of RWBY called Breach mostly later…**

I woke up feeling… myself, again, laughing mentally, sending it to everyone in the area by accident.

"Woah!" Ruby said, looking at me. "What's that?"

I had a dark aura around me as I floated into the sky, laughing still.

"Cooool!" Ruby said, amazed.

I raised a hand, forming a very large **Shadow Ball** in it, looking down at the humans and using **Psychic** to get Cinder and her two minions out of the way.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "Just like that little furball."

" _Goodbye._ " I said as I thrust my arm down, sending the **Shadow Ball** down at the humans below me.

Ruby started to fire er weapon at the ball, trying to destroy it. It only slowed it down, the ball continuing.

All of Team RWBY shot at the Shadow Ball now.

It was like a constant stream of fire against my attack, me scowling and simply thrusting my three fingered hand forward, the ball increasing in speed. All the people and robots there started firing then, breaking the ball, me throwing up a **Protect** and stopping the bullets from hitting me.

" _I'll deal with you all later_." I said, annoyed, using **Teleport** to bring me, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald away, to a warehouse hideout.

"That was an experience." Mercury said. "You plan that one out too?"

"It was the general part of my plan." Cinder said, then turning to me. "And, who might you be? You remind me of that little furball that was here."

" _You wound me so, I_ _ **am**_ _that furball… this is just my true form._ " I said, a hand over where my heart would be if I was human, pretending to be 'wounded'.

"Quite different.' Mercury said. "Shoulda stayed cute."

" _I can eviscerate you in over a thousand ways using my mind alone._ " I said, glaring at Mercury.

"Ah, you truly haven't changed." Cinder said, amused.

" _So, what does this do for your plan_?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms as I floated in front of them.

"Well" Cinder said. "It makes it much easier.'

" _Maybe I could enter that tournament I hear is coming up, it sounds very…_ fun _._ " I mused, smirking.

"If you wish.' Cinder said.

" _Then this will be_ _ **very**_ _fun._ " I said, smirking. " _If you need me, I'll be at Beacon_." I told them, using **Teleport** before the could respond and appearing behind team RWBY, them having somehow gotten here and sat at the cliff in the short time I was with Cinder.

" _Hello there._ " I said to them.

"Hi." Ruby said." Hey, you're that awesome thing that launched that awesome attack just like that little furball we knew. Wait… are you related?!"

" _You could say that._ " I said.

"Cool!" Ruby said, jumping on my back, giving me scratches in between my 'ears'. "Then you both gotta love this."

I hummed, enjoying it, smiling slightly.

"Knew it." She said, continuing.

" _You guessed._ " I said back amusedly.

"And, my guess was right.' She said, grinning.

" _Whatever._ " I said, shrugging. " _So, I hear there's a tournament soon._ "

"Yep." Yang said. "It's gonna be awesome."

" _What would I need to be in it?_ " I asked.

"The ability to fight." Yang said.

"Gotta be human or faunus." Blake said.

" _Hmmmmm._ " I hummed, frowning.

"What?" Ruby asked, still scratching me.

" _I am not a human or faunus._ " I state. " _This will complicate things._ "

"Well" Ruby said. "Why not transform like that furball?"

I considered this, before trying to transform into a more… human shape, body glowing.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "Cooool!"

When the glow died down, I still had the tail, shard sticking out of my left shoulder, and 'ears', I was white, with black hair, dark purple eyes… and no clothes, though I didn't seem to notice this.

"Uhhhh" Team RWBY said, looking at me, them noticing.

"What?" I rasped, before blinking in surprise and frowning. " _My voice does not appear to work correctly…_ " I sent telepathically.

"You're not wearing clothes.' Ruby whispered rather loudly. "Might wanna put some on."

" _Why would I have any_ _ **to**_ _put on, I just made this form up._ " I deadpanned to her mentally.

"Well" She said. If you turned into the form, you probably could make some."

"... _that's not how it works._ " I deadpanned again, face palming.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Ruby asked, shrugging.

" _We should probably get me clothes before more people see, I'll wait here since there aren't many people here_." I suggested.

"Okay." Ruby said. "Might wanna go invisible while ya wait."

" _That, I can do_." I said, turning invisible.

` "Good. "Ruby said, the four of them leaving.

I crossed my arms, mentally sighing in annoyance as I waited for them to come back, wondering what it was taking them so long.

"We're baaaack!" Ruby called.

" _You sound like you're about to murder someone_." I deadpanned, turning visible again.

"Only in videogames." Ruby said, grinning.

I said nothing, simply holding a hand out for whatever they brought me.

Ruby held up a dark purple frilly dress.

" _You forgot socks, and shoes, and underwear, and since you're giving me a dress, pants since I still have this giant tail._ " I told her as I took the dress, putting it on.

"Well" Ruby said, shrugging. "We got ya those too/."

Yang tossed those to me. The socks were also dark purple and the shoes were a lavender color. The pants were white and the underwear was purple.

I used **Teleport** to put the underwear on, since I already put the dress on, sliding the pants shoes and socks on as well, still floating an inch above the ground.

"Cooool.' Ruby said. "Teach me how to do that!"

" _You can't._ " I said bluntly. " _Now who do we go to about getting me to be a student here so I can get into the tournament_?"

"Awww." Ruby said, instantly changing her emotion. "Well, it's this way, come on, I'll show ya!."

She grabbed me, pulling me out to the main building.

I allowed her to, rolling my eyes, smiling in amusement.

"It's this way." Ruby said, stopping in her tracks as her eyes caught something.

"Iiiice creeeam." She said, pulling me in another direction.

" _You have no money on you._ " I deadpanned after reading her mind.

"Aawwww." She said, turning back in the original direction.

" _I do._ " I told her.

"Yay!" Ruby said. "Can ya spare some so we can get ice cream?"

I levitated some money out of nowhere, having it float in front of her.

"Yay!" She said, dragging me over to the ice cream.

She got herself some, but I didn't want any, considering I wasn't hungry at the moment.

"Suit yourself.' She said, eating her cone.

" _You were taking me somewhere._ " I reminded her, giving her an adorable look to get her to hurry, it not being hard in my frilly clothes and my currently female form.

"Huh?" She said, thinking. "Oh yeah! Thee tournament!"

She dragged me over to the arena signup sheet.

"Who's this, Ruby?" Ozpin asked, coming over to us.

" _You may call me Violet, my last name is Lilac_." I said.

"Well, Violet" Ozpin said. "I don't think you're a student here, so, you'll have to go through an initiation."

A/N: Sorry about the shorter chaps, that next story should be back to normal XD


	3. Chapter 3

" _Okay._ " I said, a adorable look on my face, making myself look as unassuming and innocent as I can, actually fooling him.

"Alright then.' He said. "Well, you'll have to go through a simulation."

" _What kinda simulation_?" I asked, tilting my head adorably, naivness in my 'voice'.

"Well" Ospin said. "I'll have to test your combat skill."

" _Okay!_ " I exclaimed excitedly, actually excited for a fight.

"Alright.' Ozpin said once we'd arrived at the simulation room. "This is where you will be tested, both in single and duo combat. We'll do single first."

Getting an idea, I made what looked like the fingers of my Mewtwo form appear over my hands as my 'weapon', smiling excitedly, what looked like my Mewtwo forms hand covering my currently human one.

"Coooool.' Ruby said, touching them.

" _So, who am I fighting?_ " I asked.

"Them.' Ospin said, dozens of different Grimm appearing.

I smiled innocently, shooting forward and doing a front flip, slamming my tail into the head of the first Grimm, shattering the hologram as I turned, an **Ice Beam** in one hand, **Thunder** in the other, shooting the attacks off, freezing and shocking the various Grimm.

"Woaaah.' Ruby said, amazed.

I used **Flamethrower** next, burning the shocked Grimm, shooting a **Solar Beam** at the frozen Grimm.

Suddenly, more, even more powerful Grimm appeared. I smiled at this, using **Earthquake** , the whole room shaking and the Grimm all vanishing.

"Cool!" Ruby shouted, running in. "You were awesome!"

" _But I didn't even have to try!_ " I exclaimed, crossing my arms and pouting, dismissing the 'weapons' over my hands.

"It was still awesome!" She said, tackling me.

I oofed when she did, blinking in surprise from where I lay down under her.

"Let's get some ice cream to celebrate.' Ruby said, grinning.

" _You just want me to give you more money for ice cream._ " I said, crossing my arms and pouting adorably.

"Nah." Ruby said. "I got some from Yang. Let's get ice cream"

" _Okay then_!" I exclaimed childishly, picking her up with **Psychic** , her floating beside me as I carried her over to the ice cream stand from before.

"Wheeee!" Ruby exclaimed.

I put her down, pointing at the ice cream I wanted.

"Okay." She said, getting us both ice cream. She handed me my cone.

I held it in my actual hand, eating it and making sure to look as innocent and adorable as physically possible.

"Good?" She asked.

I nodded, smiling and continuing.

"That's good." She s aid. "How's it taste?"

" _It tastes good._ " I told her, still continuing since I said that mentally.

"Okay.' Ruby said. "Lemme see."

She took a lick of my ice cream on the side I wasn't licking.

" _Hey!_ " I exclaimed, pouting.

Ruby grinned, sticking her tongue out at me, eating hers.

I pouted, throwing the ice cream away and huffing, crossing my arms and looking down.

"What?" She asked.

I huffed, turning away from her, arms still crossed and still pouting, floating away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, coming after me.

" _You ruined my ice cream._ " I said, floating faster.

"Violet, wait!" Ruby said. "It's not ruined. People do stuff like that all the time."

" _It's already thrown away._ " I added, floating faster still.

"Well, yeah." Ruby said. "But, you could have some of mine."

" _No._ " I said, floating faster, starting to leave her behind.

"Do you want another one?" She asked.

" _Their out._ " I told her, sounding upset still.

"Don't worry.' She said, catching up to me and looking around as if she was looking for someone spying on her, whispering to me. "I know where there's some secret ice cream."

" _Where_?" I asked, uncrossing my arms, sounding curious now.

"Shh." She said, clamping a hand over my mouth. "It's a secret."

"... _I speak with my mind._ " I deadpanned, grabbing her hand and taking it off my mouth,

"Woah. 'She said. "Cooool."

" _So, where's the ice cream?_ " I asked again.

"It's…" she said, looking around. "In the secret freezer in my room."

" _Let's go then._ " I said.

"Alright." She said. "But, we gotta make sure the others don't see us."

I grabbed her hand, turning the both of us invisible.

"Sweet." She said. "Now, let's go get us some ice cream."

We snuck into her room, getting some ice cream out of the freezer she had very cleverly hidden in the closet.

I turned us visible again, since the room was empty, eating my ice cream happily, looking adorable as I did.

"Good?" She asked.

The spoon in my mouth, I turned to her and nodded, humming happily, looking super adorable.

"Good." She said, grinning.

I smiled, hugging her randomly. She grinned, hugging back. I yawned suddenly, curling up slightly, still hugging her as I did, head on her shoulder.

She chuckled, sitting down on a nearby bed. I nuzzled her, half asleep, yawning again.

"Someone's tired." She said, grinning.

I curled up more, snuggling into her, letting out a mewl.

"Seems you and that furball have a lot in common." She said, chuckling, scratching my head.

I relaxed, lying limp against her, purring softly and my hug slackening.

"A whole lot.' She said, laughing.

The rest of Team RWBY walked in, seeing this.

"Aawwwwww.' Yang said, snickering with Blake.

I grumbled adorably, shuffling into a more comfortable position on Ruby.

They snickered more.

I grumbled again, whining quietly at all the noise keeping me from falling all the way to sleep.

Weiss rolled her eyes, leaving. Blake and Yang followed. I smiled when there wasn't any more noise, falling asleep.

Ruby also fell asleep, snoring a little. Now that I was asleep I could easily ignore the noise, hearing the others come back in.

They snickered, watching us. I cuddled up to Ruby in my sleep, trail wrapping around us.

Yang snapped a couple pictures, them leaving to go get food.

* * *

I grumbled as I woke up the next more, blinking my eyes open sleepily.

The first thing I noticed was Ruby sleeping under me. I eeped in surprise, blushing a purple blush.

She snored a little, stirring and looking at me.

"Morning." She said, yawning.

I was too embarrassed to say anything, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"You okay?" She asked. "You're purple. You're not sick are you?"

I shook my head, still blushing, squirming a little in embarrassment.

"That's good." Ruby said. "You hungry?"

I nodded, blush dieing down a little.

"Okay." Ruby said." Want ice cream?"

I shook my head, not wanting to eat some after just waking up.

"Alright." Ruby said. "What are you hungry for?"

I shrugged, still too embarrassed to speak.

"How about sushi?" Ruby asked. "I love sushi!"

I nodded, getting up and off of her when I realized I was still hugging her, blush increasing.

"Sweet.' She said, grinning. "Let's go.'

She dragged me off yet again, this time to a sushi place.

We ate in silence, since I wasn't bothering to talk to her with my powers.

"This is soo good!" She said after we were done.

" _I agree_." I said to her simply, making sure to look adorable still.

"So" Ruby said. "What now?"

I shrugged, starting to float off in a random direction.

"Where ya goin'?" Ruby asked.

" _This way._ " I said simply, floating up.

"Okay." Ruby said, jumping on my back. "Where should we head next?"

I simply shrugged, doing a flip and making her fall off, still going up.

"Aww" She said. "I fell off."

I stuck my tongue out at her from above her, giggling in amusement as I went higher up.

Ruby crossed her arms, pouting, before shrugging and returning to the sushi place.

I shrugged, floating away, humming to myself as I went down to ground level, floating a inch above the ground and humming to myself mentally.

After she was done, she came out, tackling me.

"Gotcha." She said.

I eeped in surprise, falling onto the ground as she tackled me, hitting my knee and hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I showed her my knee, it being a little bloody, giving her a adorable sad look, sniffling.

"Ah, don't worry." She said. "I'll fix that."

She pulled out a bandage, wrapping it up.

"Awww" Yang said." You got a new gf, sis."

Ruby looked at Yang in confusion, me having a deep purple blush on my face.

"So" Yang asked." What are you two up to?"

I was too embarrassed to talk, avoiding looking at either of them.

"We ate sushi!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Cool." Yang said. "How about you, Violet"

I was still too embarrassed to speak, looking at the ground and rocking back and forth on my feet.

"I'll find us some ice cream!" Ruby exclaimed, dragging me away.

"Those two." Yang said, chuckling.

* * *

" _I can't wait until it's my turn._ " I said to Ruby, it being a while later, the tournament just about to start.

"Me either.' Ruby said, trembling with excitement.

"I'm sorry, Violet." Ozpin said, coming over. "I just got back from a talk with the supervisor of the tournament. You are unable to compete, not having a team."

A dark aura quickly formed around me, me growling menacingly, a furious look on my face.

"Violet?" Ruby asked. "You okay?"

I floated up, going to the arena, my 'weapons' forming as I charged a pair a **Hyper Beam** in each hand.

"Violet." Ruby said." No need to get angry. I'm sure we can figure something out."

I ignored her, raising my hands into the air, the balls of energy getting bigger as I put more energy into them, the shard in my shoulder glowing.

"Violet.' Ruby said. "Please don't do something you'll regret."

" _ **Regret would require that I cared in the first place**_." I said, the balls of energy growing.

"You wanted to fight." Ruby said." I'm sure we can figure something out for you to fight."

I tilted my head, the balls of energy not growing but also not shrinking, telling her she had my attention.

"Well" Ruby said. "Maybe you could fight with us."

I seemed to consider this, before using **Teleport** , appearing next to her and calming down a little. " _If I don't get to fight, I'm vaporizing this entire arena._ " I told her.

"Don't worry." Ruby said, patting my head. "I've got a plan."

" _What is it?_ " I asked curiously.

"Well" Ruby said. "Maybe you dress as one of us."

" _I don't think that'd be needed._ " I said, giving a look to where I could tell the supervisor was, giving the person a feeling of dread.

"And, it seems" the supervisor said. "That Violet Lilac has been approved to fight."

"Aww." Ruby said. "But, I wanted to make you look like Weiss."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement, giving her a knowing look.

"What?" She asked.

" _You like Weiss._ " I said to her teasingly, giggling.

"N-no, I don't.' Ruby said, turning three shades lighter than her cloak.

" _Yes you doooo._ " I replied teasingly, smirking.

"Do not." Ruby said, crossing her arms and pouting.

" _Weiss, I got something to tell youuuu~!_ " I sing songed, making sure both Weiss and Ruby could hear, floating up and moving towards Weiss.

"Noooo!" Ruby shouted, tackling and clamping a hand over my mouth.

I simply continued, not moved, snickering. " _Wiesssss, Ruby li_ -" I started, before Ruby interrupted me.

"Likes ice cream." Ruby said pretty quickly.

" _Yeah, her favorite flavor is you._ " I said, snickering.

Weiss looked confused, her face turning redder as she figured it out. Ruby was red as well.

I giggled, amused, a mischievous look on my face.

Yang and Blake were on the ground, laughing.

"Man" Yang said. "The three of them look great together."

I started blushing as well at this, glaring at her.

"Nah." Blake said. "Purple clashes with red and white. Maybe red and white with red and purple."

I blushed even _more_ at this, glaring at Blake now.

"What?" She asked. "I hit the right spot?"

I blushed more at the innuendo there, floating back towards my seat, covering my face with my hands.

"You all are weird.' Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Says the one who writes her secrets in her diary.' Blake said. "Someone likes roses."

Weiss blushed harder.

I ignored them, face still covered, sitting in my seat with my tail wrapped around myself.

"Hey, I like roses too!" Ruby said. "That's so cool."

" _She means Weiss likes you Ruby_." I told her.

"Ooooohhhh!" Ruby said, realizing it. "Yay!"

I face palmed, smiling in bemusement at this.

Weiss rolled her eyes, sitting down in a chair.

* * *

I had a bored look on my face as I casually dodged the attacks being sent at me, having stopped anyone from team AWBN being eliminated so we could fight, having made my own small arena in a large **Protect** , also having made them at top fighting shape.

" _You disappoint me, this is easy._ " I taunted the team, not even having my 'weapon' out at the moment as I casually dodged a kick.

The person I was fighting got angry, throwing a powerful punch.

I raised a hand, grabbing the punch, stopping it dead in my hand, not even feeling it. " _Goodbye._ " I said, using **Psychic** to throw the person out of the arena so hard their aura dropped to zero, sighing in annoyance.

"Woah!" Ruby said, amazed. "That was so cool!"

" _It wasn't even an amusing fight._ " I said, grumbling in annoyance and pouting, crossing my arms.

"I know." Ruby said, patting my head. "We'll get in a better one, I promise."

I still pouted, blushing a tiny bit, huffing as I started to float off.

"Where ya goin'?" Ruby asked, following me.

" _To get something to eat_." I said.

"Ooh, I know the best place." Ruby said, dragging me off to a stand.

The others came with us, us sitting on benches.

"Here you go.' The owner said, giving Team RWBY their orders, knowing already what they'd want.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, nudging me.

" _Food_." I said, smirking.

"Here ya go." the owner said, giving me what Ruby had.

"I got this one." Weiss said, holding out her card. However, it didn't work.

The stand owner was about to take our food back, when I put a gold bar on the counter casually.

His eyes widened, accepting it.

The others were surprised. Well, except Ruby, who was busy chowing down.

I giggled in amusement, eating my food as well.

They just shrugged after a bit, going back to eating their food.

* * *

" _I hope this team is more entertaining than the last_." I said, arms crossed as I floated, tail waving behind me, me and Yang next to eachother in the arena.

"Me too." She said.

A monkey Faunus zoomed by behind us, going in front of us as her teammate walked up next to her.

"Ready?" Yang asked.

" _Yes._ " I said, not moving from my position as the one with the trumpet played it, causing sound waves to shoot towards us. I quickly got in front of Yang, using **Protect**.

"That guy's got a weird choice of weapon." Yang said, firing off a couple rounds at it.

The person dodged into a **Aura Sphere** I shot, it sending him out of the ring in one hit, me shooting a **Shadow Ball** at the rollerskater, missing as she dodged.

Yang rushed forward, punching her in the face. I used **Teleport** , appearing behind Neon and using **Bulk Up** and **Low Sweep** , making the faunus do a backflip, using **Mega Punch** and launching the person out of the arena.

"Woah.' Yang said. "Pretty cool."

" _Still too easy_." I growled, crossing my arms and pouting, stomping my foot childishly.

"Yeah." Yang said. "Well, maybe you'll find a harder challenge. Ruby's going to have ice cream. You may find a challenge there."

" _I'm gonna nap until it's the third round_." I told her, grumbling, floating up into my seat and using **Rest** , instantly falling asleep.

Ruby was also sleeping, snoring.

* * *

I woke up on something really comfortable, snuggling into it, smiling a little.

The object under me snored, an arm around me. I hugged the object back, nuzzling it.

The object snored on, patting me. I blinked myself awake, noticing I was on Ruby, blushing fiercely.

"Hey, Violet." Ruby said, waking up, stretching her arms with a yawn. "When'd you get here?"

I was too embarrassed to speak, hiding my face in my hands.

"You okay?" Ruby asked. "You got a nosebleed?"

I shook my head, still blushing.

'Oh.' Ruby said. "Well, what's wrong?"

"Someone's blushing.' Blake said, snickering.

I whimpered in embarrassment, floating back into my seat and curling up.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. 'Need some ice cream?"

I shook my head, not moving from my seat.

"Okay." Ruby said, running off and getting some for herself. "Tell me if ya need some then."

I waited until she left before I lowered my hands, sighing.

"What's up with you?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

" _That was an embarrassing way to wake up_." I told her, still blushing a little.

"Meh" Blake said. "Not really. "Not like she really thought anything of it."

I seemed to get a little sadder at that, though I didn't notice it myself.

"Don't let it get ya." Yang said. "Ruby's… not exactly the quickest to pick up on stuff like that."

I didn't say anything, simply looking down, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms and tail around my legs, hiding my face in my knees.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

I didn't answer her, slumping in my position sadly.

"So, you _do_ like Ruby." Yang said, amused. "Well, trust me on that one, you're gonna have to be blunt with her. She won't get it otherwise."

I whimpered at this, slumping more.

"You have no clue how to do that, do you?" Blake asked.

I whimpered again, nodding into my knees.

"Well" Blake said. "Kid loves ice cream. You can find her there if you wanna just confess."

I looked like I wanted, to, but squirmed in my seat instead, too nervous.

"Just go on," Yang said." Trust me, she'll be stuffing her face with ice cream, so you won't even have to look her in the eye."

I nervously stood up, too nervous to use my powers, starting to walk to where Ruby was.

Ruby was, just as Yang had said, stuffing her face with ice cream. But, there were three cones sitting next to her that she wasn't touching.

"R-r-ruby." I rasped, forcing myself to speak manually, too nervous to speak mentally.

"Hmm?" She asked, not wanting to spew ice cream everywhere.

I started to tell her, but started getting really flustered, getting really nervous and squirming in place.

"Here you go." Ruby said, pushing the three cones towards me. "In case you showed up."

I blushed fiercely, smiling and nervously taking them, eating the cones.

"Good?" Ruby asked, still devouring her cones.

I nodded, still blushing, shyly eating my ice cream.

"Good." Ruby said, nodding.

After we had our ice cream I sighed to myself, angry that I couldn't go through with it.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

I blushed more, nodding and looking away.

"Okay then.' Ruby said, moving up and touching my nose with another ice cream cone. "Ya forgot your other cone."

I shyly took the ice cream, starting to eat it, ignoring the ice cream on my nose.

"Good?" She asked, eating yet another cone.

"You got something on your nose." Ruby said. "Hold still, I'll get it off."

She quickly licked the ice cream off, icking her lips.

"Strawberry." She said, grinning. "My favorite."

My face went purple, me freezing in place and, eyes wide, fell back, fainting.

"Violet?" Ruby asked, unaware of the reason I'd fainted. "You okay?"

I had blood running down my nose, a smile on my face.

"Violet?" Ruby asked." You, uh, got something on your face."

"What did you do to her?" Yang asked, walking by.

"I dunno." Ruby said. "She had some ice cream on her face and I licked it off. Oh no! She's not one of those germ freaks, is she?!"

"Sure Ruby." Yang said, sarcastically. "She's a germ freak."

"I'll go get her some wipes." Ruby said, speeding away.

"Nice.' Yang said to me, grinning. "You didn't even have to ask for it."

I was still knocked out, the ice cream I was holding now on the floor next to me.

"Should probably get you somewhere where you can cool off." Yang said, carrying me back to the room she slept in.

I shuffled, waking up slowly.

"Hey, champ." Yang said." So, how was your first time?"

"What?" I rasped, confused.

"Your first 'kiss'." Yang said, snickering.

I blushed at the memory, face a dark violet.

Yang snickered harder, Blake walking in.

"Heard someone scored one off of Ruby." She said.

I blushed more, covering my face with my hands and whimpering in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry." Blake said. "Trust me, she won't embarrass you over it. She probably won't even mention it."

"Here's your wipes!" Ruby shouted, rushing by, tossing them at me.

They hit me in the face, making me blink in surprise, before I mentally shrugged, wiping my face.

"Guess she thinks you're a germ freak." Yang said, snickering.

I shrugged, not caring, though I noticeably avoided wiping my nose.

"Not wiping your nose there." Yang said, grinning. "Still tingly?"

I blushed more, covering my face with my hands, still avoiding my nose.

"Yep." Blake said, nodding." It's true.'

I whimpered in embarrassment, turning around and running off. I ended up where everyone was dropped off up here, sitting on the edge with my face still in my hands.

"Whatcha doin here?" Ruby asked, showing up.

I eeped, shrinking in on myself.

"What?" She asked.

My face was a dark violet, me looking down and away from her, to embarrassed to look at her.

"You okay?" she asked. "You look kinda like a plum."

I nodded, whimpering in embarrassment and covering my face.

"Okay then.' Ruby said." So, why are ya here?"

"T-t-too e-e-embarrassed." I rasped to her.

"Embarrassed of what?" Ruby asked. "Ooh ooh, didja see something really gossipy?"

I shook my head, not wanting to explain it to her.

"Okay then." She said, taking the hint. "Wanna get ice cream?"

I shook my head, slumping.

"Oh.' She said. "Wanna get sushi?"

Gathering a little courage, I managed to send her a mental explanation of why I was so embarrassed.

"Ooohhh.' Ruby said, sitting next to me. "Well, I don't see you that way."

I sighed sadly, slumping more, figuring that was the case.

"Well" Ruby said. "I do see you as a super super close friend. One who I drag to get sushi and ice cream with."

This didn't make me feel any better, me getting up and using **Teleport** , going back to my seat and slumping into it.

"What happened?" Yang asked, eating an apple.

I didn't answer her, tears running down my face, crying silently, looking down at the ground.

"She didn't requite, did she?" Blake asked, reading a book, looking up at me.

I sobbed silently, looking away, putting my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms and tail around my legs.

"Don't worry.' Yang said, patting my back. "I know she likes you a whole lot, even if not in that way."

It didn't cheer me up, me simply burying my face in my knees and still crying silently.

"At least she thinks herself close enough to you to make contact like licking your nose like she did." Blake said.

I didn't hear them, zoned out, simply thinking to myself.

"Violet!" Ruby called, speeding in. "I grabbed you sushi!"

I didn't hear her, still zoned out with my face in my knees, silently crying still.

"Hey." She said, looking at me. "What's wrong?"

I used **Protect** , the barrier snapping around me, startling them and making them jump back.

"What's wrong, Violet?" Ruby asked. "You love sushi."

I couldn't hear them, having made the barrier sound-proof, sobbing loudly in my bubble since it was both ways.

Ruby knocked on the bubble, holding up the sushi and pointing at it.

I didn't look, still crying, not hearing the knocking.

Ruby kept knocking until the Protect bubble failed, dissipating.

She walked over, putting the sushi on my legs.

I looked up a little, seeing the sushi, eating it quickly and immediately going back to what I was doing.

"Oh, come on, Violet." Ruby said, picking me up bodily. "Let's get ice cream. That'll cheer ya up.'

I winced when she picked me up, using **Teleport** and appearing in a seat a couple rows back.

"Come on, Violet." Ruby said. "Let's get ice cream."

I used **Teleport** again, appearing on top of the glass dome, using **Protect** again.

Ruby sped off, returning with ice cream and knocking on the bubble.

I used **Psychic** , picking her up and placing her in her seat, making the seats arms wrap around hers.

Yang and Blake managed to get them off of her, Ruby heading out for ice cream, this time staying.

I seemed to slowly get a dark aura around myself, it feeling depressed rather than angry.

"Surprised you turned down ice cream." Yang said after coming onto the roof.

" _I wanna be alone_." I sent to her mentally, visibly sobbing in my bubble, a puddle of tears under me.

"Alright." Yang said. "But, before I go, don't hold it against her. She feels bad about this too.'

After she left I only cried more, making my **Protect** smaller as the water level raised in my bubble.

Ruby actually returned, setting down four ice cream cones before heading back to the stand.

I didn't notice them, the tears up to my neck now.

"Careful." came Cinder's voice from behind me. "You'll drown."

I froze in surprise, my pause enough for the protect to fall, making the tears fall off the side.

"Girl trouble?" Cinder asked, noticing the cones.

I nodded, picking the cones up in my psychic grip and floating them over to me, eating them.

"Well" she said, sitting next to me, a small sizzle under where she sat due to it being a little wet. "Why not talk about it?"

I shook my head, leaning into her and hugging her, crying into her shoulder.

"Alright then." She said, hugging back, rubbing my back. After a bit, we heard it be my turn, me sniffling a little and wiping my face, looking down and seeing Mercury down in the arena.

" _It's almost time._ " I whispered to her, steeling myself. " _Is it ready?_ "

"Yes.' she said, nodding. "Now, don't go too hard on Mercury. As much as he gets on my nerves, I kinda like him."

" _I think they've already had Yang go up, since I'm kinda…_ " I said, motioning to my tear stained face, watching Yang go up into the arena.

"Well" Cinder said, surrounding me with a "cool" fire for a few seconds, which dried my clothes. "You haven't exactly said anything about why you can't."

" _I think I'll just get ready for my part in the plan_." I said.

"Alright then.' Cinder said, nodding. "Up to you."

I used **Teleport** , vanishing, appearing above the forest, I changed back into my Mewtwo form, my clothes vanishing, my eyes glowing as I took control of all the Grimm. All of the Grimms eyes went from red to violet as I took control of them, directing them to the arena, lifting all the Grimm with **Psychic** that couldn't fly.

I flew up to the arena, a giant sea of Grimm behind me, the gunships that the general person turning and firing at me and the Grimm. I used **Protect** , making a giant shield appear, blocking the bullets and missiles, directing the flying Grimm to attack as I launched some Grimm at Beacon, having them attack the school.

I sent more Grimm to Atlas, half of the sea behind me gone, sending the rest up to the arena, starting from the outside in. I floated behind the Grimm at the arena, following them into the floating arena.

"What's going on?!" Ozpin exclaimed, every Hunter/Huntress preparing for battle.

" _It is time for you all to_ _ **die**_ _!_ " I exclaimed, the dark aura around me as the Grimm charged.

"Violet?!" Team RWBY exclaimed, seeing me.

The shard was glowing, me letting out an animalistic roar.

"Violet!" Ruby shouted. "What are you doing?!"

The shard fed me pure _anger_ , me glaring at Ruby, pointing at her and some Grimm charging right for her, them dodging all the attacks sent at them on the way.

She slashed the Grimm with Cresent Rose, the rest of TEam RWBY helping her.

Eventually all the Grimm were defeated, me chuckling. " _ **Now it's my turn!**_ " I exclaimed, rage in my voice, charging a **Aura Sphere** in one hand, a **Shadow Ball** in the other.

"Violet!" Ruby shouted. "Why are you doing this?! We're friends!"

I faltered for a second, before the shard glowed again, feeding me more rage, me roaring again, combining the **Aura Sphere** and **Shadow Ball** into one move, a dark blue sphere of energy charging in between my hands now.

"Violet!" Ruby called again. "Remember the fun times we had. The ice cream and sushi and that stuff!"

I grunted in pain as the shard glowed more, eyes glazing over as the sphere in my hands grew.

"Violet!" Ruby called. "Wanna go out for ice cream and sushi after this?! As great friends?!"

I grunted in pain again, the shard glow the same as it controlled me, tears running down my face as my body disobeyed me, about to launch the sphere.

Getting one last, crazy idea, Ruby used her speed to get close, grabbing onto me.

"Violet." She said, surprisingly serious for her." I see you as a very good friend. A best friend even. I know you see me as something more, but I don't. I do care about you though. So, see this as something from one best friend to another."

She pulled me in for a kiss, holding me close.

My eyes widened in shock, many emotions visible through my eyes as I changed back into my faunus form, my clothes reappearing, the energy sphere vanishing as the shard in my shoulder cracked, causing me and my clothes to visible change a couple shades lighter.

Ruby still held onto me in a hug as she shed tears onto my shoulder.

All of this was too much for me so, as I killed all the Grimm with a mental command, I passed out, slumping, eyes closed, a confused look on my sleeping face.

Ruby carried me to the others, them taking me to their room, tucking me into one of the bottom bunks.

I had a fitful sleep, whimpering, tossing and turning.

Ruby sat next to me, holding me close.

I latched onto her, sobbing.

She rubbed me comfortingly, hushing me.

I whimpered, hugging her tighter.

She scratched me on top of my head, hushing me.

Eventually I calmed down, my face face tear stained.

She still held me, scratching me and hushing me. I hugged her close in my sleep, refusing to let her move.

She seemed okay with this, still holding me. I slackened, falling into a deeper dreamless sleep.

Ruby quickly left, returning with some sushi, which she snacked on, leaving half of it untouched.

It seemed to feed itself to me, and I smiled in my sleep a little, turning over and shivering a little, the blanket having falling off when I latched onto Ruby.

She pulled the blanket over me, tucking me in once again. I snuggled into the blanket, snoring softly.

Ruby patted my head, grabbing some ice cream next, leaving me two cones.

The cones fell onto the floor, me still asleep. She lay back on the bed, flopping out, falling asleep. I rolled over in my sleep, hugging her and laying my head down on her shoulder. She had an arm over me in my sleep, snoring softly.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I realised the position we were in… but it only made me cry silently, since I knew she didn't feel the same way to me that I did her, turning over and scooting away a little.

"Hey.' She said, yawning awake. "What's wrong?"

I didn't look at her, staring blankly at the wall.

"Come on, Violet.' She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"How I woke up reminded me how we'll never be more than friends." I rasped depressedly.

"We are more than friends." Ruby said. "We're best friends and ice cream sushi buddies."

"That's still just friends." I rasped stubbornly.

"Not to me." She said. "Friends are people you know a little. Best friends are people you spend tons of time with. We've spent pretty much every moment you've been here together."

"I-i g-get that y-your trying to cheer me up, I do." I rasped in a whisper, smiling sadly at her. "B-but… i-it's not working."

"Well" Ruby said." I wouldn't have kissed you full on the lips if I didn't see you as something more than just a friend, even if it was out of desperation."

My smile became a little more genuine at that. "T-thanks." I whispered, before I layed back down, curling into a ball and falling back to sleep.

She tucked the covers over me, patting my head as she went to get even more ice cream and sushi.

I locked the door behind her as she left, making a barricade with random objects around the room, snuggling into the covers and using **Rest**.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later.

I was fast asleep from the move I used by now, snuggling into the covers more.

"Come on, Violet!" came Yang's voice. "It's our room too!"

I knocked her out in my sleep, not even noticing I did it.

"Violet!" Blake's voice came a few minutes later. "Do you know why Yang is unconscious on the floor outside our room?"

The answer from sleep me was to knock her out to, me still not noticing.

A/N: So… we accidentally made this chapter longer, enjoy it! Unfortunately, we're caught up to the show, so now we need to wait until the show itself updates XD


End file.
